Just Another Story
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: Jack Frost and Hiccup are good friends. But Jack Frost is even better friends with his daughter, Caldea. Caldea is your average Viking, who is a little kid at heart. She believes in the Guardians, and she always will. She's always lived a simple life, and then Jack Blaze runs into the picture. How much more wacked up can this girl's life get?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Rise of the Guardians, nor do I own How To Train Your Dragon. Both of these beautiful films belong to DreamWorks. Also, I do not own Jack Blaze; he was created by my good friend Eira.**

***curtians open* Hey, guys! I know, I shouldn't be posting new stories while I am currently writing one, but I had this _great_ (well, I think its great) idea for a story. It will have different P. throughout the stories, and through quite a few of these chapters. For example, for a section it'll be Jack's, then Hiccup's in another, Then Caldea's, and so on. Read, Review, (please) and Enjoy!**

* * *

A bright flash of auburn went by the window, and a young girl peeked out with wide green eyes. "Daddy, it snowed!" she squealed, her two braids bouncing off of her back. "Yes, it did pumpkin." An older man - the new chief of this island called 'Berk' - chuckled, and rubbed her head. The two shared similar characteristics; same auburn hair, same forest green eyes, same generally tan skin. They both had freckles, and the girl wore her father's old clothes from when he was young, claiming they were more comfortable. "Seems as Jack Frost visited us last night."

"Hiccup," the chieftan's wife stuck her head in, rolling her stormy grey eyes. "Don't tell her those myths. We don't want her to get teased or bullied anymore." The little girl's eyes widened, and her right hand went to her left arm, thumb tracing the top of a recent scar. She blushed, and her mother chuckled. "Don't worry, honey. I'm just teasing." the girl relaxed, and went to get her fur vest.

Hiccup wrapped his arm's around his wife, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're going to scare her out of her wits one day, Astrid, dear." Astrid rolled her eyes, and pecked Hiccup on his cheek. "Yeah, right. I'll stop when you stop telling her stories about trolls."

Hiccup drew back, plastering an offended look on his face. "They _are _real, Astrid! They steal your left socks!"

The little girl had already made it down the stairs. "Why your left socks, daddy? Why don't trolls steal your right sock?"

Hiccup blinked, and frowned. "I...don't know. They have two left feet?" His daughter giggled, and poked him in the nose as he bent down. Hiccup chuckled, and picked her up. He spun the little girl - at seven years of age - in the air, and laughed as she started to giggle. He set her down, and made sure Astrid wasn't listening. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "You have something for Jack Frost, there?" he asked in a hushed voice. The girl nodded furiously, and blew the hair out of her left eye. It settled right back, and she didn't even bother, as she opened up her vest, inside, tucked in a small pocket, were a few disks of hard candy she had made with her father.

Hiccup chuckled, and sent her on her way. "Be back before lunch, Caldea!" He called out, and smiled as the little girl called out, "I will!" he watched as his daughter dissapeared into the woods, and stepped inside to help his wife with the washing the plates.

* * *

Meanwhile, a male - he seemed to be eighteen - picked up a snowball, and threw it at one of the kids, causing them to giggle, and start throwing snowballs. Other kids joined in, and he chuckled, resting in a tree. He heard a familiar voice call out, "Be back before lunch, Caldea!" and smiled. The male - Jack Frost - spotted a young girl running down a snow-covered path. He blinked and frowned, wondering why she wasn't joining in on the fun. He silently hopped down, and followed her with help from the Wind.

"What is she doing?" he asked himself, talking rather low. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found the familiar clearing he came to whenever he came to Berk. He always liked how frozen it stayed here, and he always found gifts, and a note. He saw the little girl crouch by an old oak tree, and Jack watched the girl fumble with something in her vest. She pulled out a small pouch, and pulled out the few things inside it. They were brightly colored, and smelled sweet.

Jack walked up beind the girl, and he peeked over her shoulder to see what she was writing. He knew full well how their language worked, as he used it often as a human, instead of a Guardian. She pulled out a charcoal pencil, and started writing with small, neat letters and words.

_Jack Frost,_

_Have you gotten my goodies yet? It seems so, because the stuff I brought last time is gone!_

_Thank you for bringing us snow here, Jack. It's so pretty! I love to do snowball fights around here, but I always come here first._

_I get teased for believing you're real. But I know your real. I just know it!_

_~ Caldea _

The girl stood up, and Jack hid behind a tree. The girl happily skipped away, and he went to check out what she had left him this time. Hard candies. Jack smiled, and placed them in his pocket. He let the wind carry him into the air, and took off. He landed at the house the little girl came from, and almost fell backwards as Hiccup opened the door. The man smiled. "Jack," he greeted.

"Hiccup," the winter spirit smiled at his old friend. "How have you been?" The seemingly older man laughed. "I'm just fine! What about you, Jack?" Jack responded with a shrug. "So-so"

The two stood out in front of the chief's house, and chatted idly about their other two female friends, Merida and Rapunzel. "Well, I better get going and get Caldea." Hiccup said, and bid farewell to his long time buddy, and watched him fly away with the Wind. He turned back to the matter at hand, rubbing his hand through his hair. Caldea could be anywhere by now.

Oh well. Time to get Toothless and find her.

* * *

"Whoo, yeah!" A yell broke through the air as a teenage girl - maybe seventeen - gripped the edge of the toboggan her father made for her, when Drizzle - her Night Fury - had a sore paw. The wind made her hair blow back, fluttering against the wind. The hair that usually covered her left eye whipped back behind her head, along with the braid that went down to her waist.

"Caldea, wait up!" The girl twisted around to look at the male behind her. His black-as-night hair was being pushed back, away from his face, and his blue eyes showed panic and fear. "Oh don't be a wimp, Diasher!" She called back, and pressed forward, making her sled go even faster.

She hit a rock or something, and screamed, going head first into a large snow drift. She popped back out a second later, and hopped out. The boy started to fret over her, but she waved him off. "I'm _fine_!" she insisted, until he backed off. Caldea started jogging up the hill before going into a full out sprint. She sat in the clearing that held her offering place, and checked to see if the stuff she had left earlier was there. It was gone.

A grin spread across Caldea's face, and she rolled her eyes as a gust of cold wind made her hair whip around her. "Hi, Jack." She said, eyes closed. She opened then, and stood up, grinning at the spirit. "Heya, Caldea." The winter spirit leaned on his staff, a gold coin inbetween his fingers. "MiM, I swear. Where do you find this stuff?" Caldea smiles. "Around." She said simply.

Jack pretended to be mad, hitting a tree with his fist, but that ended up with him nursing his sore hand, and a lot of swearing. Jack laughed playfully, and Caldea squatted next to him. "You're really wierd, know that?" the auburn haired girl scuffed up Jack's hair, making it stand up in all these wacky angles. It looked pretty funny, actually.

And that was how it ended up with the Viking and winter spirit sitting in that cove, deep in conversation. They thoroughly enjoyed each others company, as it filled the lonely hours in the woods, and at home when the girl was alone. Often times, when Caldea would be up late at night, Jack would come tap outside her window, and they would chat until the girl would fall asleep. Then Jack was gone until the next snowfall.

Jack waved good-bye as the sun started to set, and Caldea did the same. She started back home, closing her eyes as she walked. She knew this forest like she knew her name, so she had no problem going through it. Until she ran smack into someone, and fell backwards onto her butt. That is going to leave a mark.

Sitting up, she saw a male - good gods, he looked like Jack. But his eyes were red, he had a scar on his left eye, and he wore torn up _shorts_. His shirt - it was more of a jacket - had no sleeves, and let his arms be free against the cold winter air. He had muscles on his upper arm, and lower arm, and was built like a fighter. She noticed his red eyes were milky. ___He's blind? And who the heck is he?_

* * *

Jack Blaze grumbled. Seems like Frosty visited here, go figure. And he was blind, stupid fireball. He was going to give it a piece of his mind next time he saw - well, encountered - it. And now, he was just pissed off. He had just been trotting along in this forest, trying not to run into anything, and then someone ran into him. He let out a loud string of swears, and then he heard a snort.

"Nice vocabulary. Know any other words?" it sounded like a girl. Oh damn it. Just his luck he ran into a _girl_.

"Oh shut it. Watch where your going!" Blaze snapped right back at her. He blew his hair up out of his eyes - not like it mattered anyways - and folded up his arms. The fire spirit scowled, and he heard the girl huff.

"I would say the same to you, if you weren't blind. Who in the name of Odin are you?" She sounded agitated, like she wanted to go somewhere, and he was blocking her way.

"Jack Blaze." Blaze scowled. He needed to find that fireball and get back to normal. "And who the hell are you?"

"Caldea Haddock. Nice to meetcha, Jack." Blaze could have sworn she was smiling. "I have a friend named Jack. Jack Frost." The fire spirit's scowl deepened. "I know Frosty. We don't get along. And just call me Blaze. Everyone else seems to." a jolt went through his arm when he felt something soft - and _cold _- slipped into his hand and grip it. Then she was shaking his hand.

"Jack Blaze, huh? So your a fire guy?" Blaze sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm a fire _spirit, _idiot. I'm not a human." he heard the crackling of leaves, and assumed she was shifting. "Sorry."

"Whatever." he froze as he heard wings beating. _Large _wings. "What is tha-" he was cut off mid sentence as he got a hot gust of air in his face. He heard a a snicker, and he knew whats-her-name was trying not to laugh.

"That, Blaze, is a dragon. A Night Fury, to be exact." her voice flowed out smoothly, without a stutter or lisp. She didn't even have that wierd accent that most Vikings seemed to have. Blaze broke out in a grin. "A dragon?" he asked, voice starting to raise in excitement. He forced it to remain steady. "Like, a _real _fire breathing, scaly, _flying _dragon?" the girl across from him laughed.

"Yes, a real firebreathing, scaly, flying dragon. Want to go for a ride?" Blaze couldn't believe it. He didn't even know the chicks _name_, plus he had been an asshole to her the entire time they talked, and she was offering to give him a ride. On a dragon. A real dragon. He figured this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so he did the thing any sensible person would have done. Or, what he thought a sensible person would do.

He said yes.

"Great. By the way, this is Drizzle." Blaze thought that was a, uh, _strange _name for a dragon, but who was he to judge? He was getting to ride a dragon!

"Now, there's the matter of helping you into the saddle..." the chick's voice trailed off, and Blaze suddenly felt akward. "Right..."

Within a few minutes, Blaze was settled behind Caldea - yeah, he figured out her name - and he realized; he needed to hold onto something. Being blind wasn't that fun...

"Hold onto my shoulders. Hopefully, you'll stay put." Blaze noted she said _hopefully_ and frowned. Either way, his hands came to a rest on her shoulders.

"Ready?" Blaze swallowed and nodded. "Great! Hold on tight!" he felt the dragon - and the girl - tense underneath him, and braced himself for the worst. The dragon suddenly sprung into the air, and Blaze let out a wordless shout.

* * *

**So, how was it? Not _too _short, right? Right? *dodges the attack of tomatoes* Geez, don't need to be that harsh. *brushes dirt off of clothes* Anyways, *claps hands together* I am planning on this being kind of long. Like, make each chapter quite a bit longer than the chapters in previous stories.**

**No, I won't abandon my other stories, my main focus is still on _Just My Life. _If you like Homestuck, and you stalked watched my _Homestuck Truth or Dare _story, that is back in business! ( I kinda said "Screw getting in ttrouble and continued it) So, if you read it and review and post dares/truths. Then I think that's good news! Anyways, G'bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter of _Just Another Story_! I see three people have reviewed already! Thanks, guys! All reviews are appreciated and read. Oh, hiya Eira! Yes, this is me, Celia. Okay, Blaze wears socks and black gloves? Nice to know! :33333**

******Well, lets get into the second chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Caldea was actually kind of confused. Why was Blaze shouting in panic? He seemed so overjoyed at the thought of riding her dragon just a few minutes ago. She shrugged, and then realized why he was shouting - more screaming, actually. He had never _seen _a dragon, much less seen them fly. He didn't know that they had to fly straight into the air.

"Blaze!" She yelled, and then her cheeks turned a dark crimson as she felt arms wrap around her. Blaze had his head hidden in her back, muffling his screams of terror. "This is _not_ as cool as I thought it would be blind!" He yelled.

"Blaze, it's okay! It'll smooth out soon enough!" she reassured him. He just let out a shout in response, of something she couldn't understand. Her heart leapt into her throat, and then Drizzle smoothed out. Her dragon was purring, completely content, as she vibrated beneath the two.

But even then, Blaze didn't let go. "Blaze," she murmured. "You can let go now." He slowly pulled away from her, as if unsure. And then the wind brushed his air back, and a smile lit up his face.

"Woah, this is cool..." He breathed out, eyes wide, as if he could see.

"I told you." she murmured quietly. She patted Drizzle's side, and the dragon started to soar back to the island. They landed on the docks, and Caldea slid off. She noted Blaze sitting on her dragon awkwardly, and she took his hand, helping him down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried. The lanterns were lit, the sky dark. He huffed back a reply that she couldn't understand. "Heh," she closed her eyes and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Blaze. G'night. Maybe you can visit us tommorow."

"Don't count on it, girlie." he replied, curt. She smiled.

"Night, Blaze." she started walking away, hearing a faint, "Night Caldea." she turned her head, and saw Blaze was gone. She let her shoulders relax, but she still felt the warmth of his hands around her waist, and his face in her back. His skin was so warm.

She slipped into the house, and started up the stairs on all fours. She got into her room, and stripped off her sticky clothes, replacing them with softer ones. She put the dirty ones in her hamper, and sat on her bed, taking off her headband. She started on her braid when a voice came from behind her.

"Hey, Caldea." she jumped.

"Jack?! how long have you been there?!" her face was flushed. "Oh my god."

"Not very long. A minute or two, maybe?" Jack grinned, his teeth bright white as always.

"... Fuck you, Jack Frost."

* * *

"Thank you, Cal."

Jack chuckled. His best friend was a hoot. "Cal, you crack me up." he placed his hand on her shoulder, and then jerked it back. "Jesus. Your skin is _hot._" He hissed at the burning sensation, and noted it felt familiar. "Have you been around any fires lately? Or touched them?"

Caldea frowned. "No...why?"

"The heat on your back feels familiar..." Jack rubbed his head.

"Well... I _did_ meet someone named Jack Blaze..." her voice trailed off, as she snuggled under the furs on her bed. "I have to sleep. I had an exciting day. G'night Jacky." She was soon fast asleep, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

Jack looked at his friend, and noticed something he never really had. She was _pretty. _He never thought she was ugly, no way, but he never even tried to notice if she was pretty or not. But Caldea looked really cute while she was sleeping. He felt a little jealous, actually. Blaze - his _complete opposite_ - had been that close to his best friend. Well, maybe she was more. He didn't really know.

The frost spirit sat on the edge of her bed, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She shivered, curling up at his touch. He recoiled his hand, frowning. He stood, and stepped out of her window. He let the Wind carry him away.

He knew he would only make Caldea cold if he became her boyfriend, but Blaze would just burn her. His houghts drifted to just Caldea. She was o warm and her skin was oft... He remembered all those times he hand played pranks on her, and ll the times he had cremd from them. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't like those thoughts, _at all._

_Are you thinking about that human female? _Jack's head shot up. "Oh shut up, Wind." he snapped, and then spotted a circle of land that had no snow, where everywhere else did. He landed, and spotted is other. The Guardian of Fun rolled his eyes. "Blaze."

"Frosty?" Jack noted his eyes were cloudy,

"Hey, are you okay?"

"A fucking Firestarter." he snapped. Jack raised his hands in defense. "Whatever." he turned on heel and walked away, and the Wind whispered to him.

_Oh well, Frost. You have some competition. _Jack frowned. "I don't like Cal like that!" he felt warmth flood over his back,

"You know Caldea?" Blaze's voice touched Jack's ears. "Yeah, I know her. She's my best friend, has been since she was little." Blaze shifted, and he averted his blind, clouded eyes. "Oh..."

_Tell me that to my face, Jack Frost. _"Shut up." Blaze's head snapped up, and he snarled. "What did I say, Frosty?" Jack snapped right back, "I wasn't talking to you."

"You're insane, Snowball."

"Fuck off, Coalbreath." Blaze scowled and walked away.

* * *

Yep. Frost is a lunatic. It has been decided. "Jesus Christ." The fire spirit was not happy. Then again, it seemed like he never was. He heard something behind him and whirled around

"_Blaaaaaazzeee." _The fuck?

"_It's tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmeeee" _A _female_ voice.

"Who the HELL is messing with me?!" Blaze shouted, angry.

Another voice whispered in his ear. **Hey. Hey Blaze.**

_Hi Eira_

**A FireBreather came to me. You're in love with the next person you meet, not counting Who's talking to you now. So, your not blind anymore! :3**

_Fuck yeah! _Blaze blinked, recognizing the voice of the being infront of him. "Huh? Rapunzle? What- WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The spirit was beyond angry now. Rapunzle just burst out laughing. "you should have seen your face!" she laughed. Blaze couldn't see her, but he sure as hell was mad.

"Hey, Blaze!" Caldea? He heard the now-familiar beat of wings, and knew Drizzle was there. A sudden pounding came from his head, and he heard Rapunzle walking away, her bare feet crunching the dead grass. Caldea's footsteps were heavier, as she wore boots. "Are you okay?" Blaze squeezed his eyes shut.

Blaze clutched his head. "Yeah... Just a headache..." he opened his eyes to actually see the grass under his feet. He was almost ready to burst out laughing, and then he looked up and saw Caldea. "...Wow..."

Caldea seemed to be expecting him with forest green eyes. Her gaze locked with his and she broke out in a grin. Blaze noticed her front teeth were slightly crooked. "Hey, your eyes aren't clouded! You're not blind anymore!"

Blaze grinned. "Yeah!" Caldea's eyes shone as she looked back to her dragon. "Hey, want a ride on Drizzle now that you can see again?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. _That's actually kind of cute. _Blaze mused to himself.

He smiled. "Uh, sure. Why not?" he shrugged, as if to say _I don't care._

Caldea grinned, and grasped Blaze's hand, as her dragon slunk up beside her. "Ready, girlie?" the Viking turned to her Night Fury. Blaze noticed she didn't wear a helmet, like the others tended to. She sure as hell is different. he didn't even notice she had already climbed on.

"uh, how do I get on? I was blind last time so..."

Caldea slid of of her dragon, and smiled at him. There she went again, making him feel uncomfortable. "Watch. It's easy." she put her left foot in the stirrup and jumped, slinging her other leg over to the other side. Her feet hooked into place, and she looked like she was riding a horse. She smiled warmly at the fire spirit. He copied her and was soon sitting behind her in the saddle.

As soon as he was settled, Drizzle shot into the sky. When they were high enough up, Caldea leaned back, bumping into Blaze as she went to dig in a sort of pocket on the side of the saddle. She pulled out a small toy-like thing and they it twenty feet to their left. Drizzle followed the movments, then let out a fireball. Whatever Caldea had thrown was now a crisp. Blaze chuckled, and using his torch, he made a fireball almost exactly like Drizzle's.

Blaze laughed. This was so cool! He didn't know Drizzle may have been hungry, or the fact she could smell salmon a mile away. He screamed as Drizzle suddenly dove downwards. "The hell?! Pull your dragon back up!" Caldea screamed as the sea beneath them got even closer by the second. "Drizzle!" Blaze had latched onto her shoulders, gripping so hard it hurt. Caldea screeched at Drizzle, "DRIZZLE, PULL UP _NOW_ OR NO FISH FOR A WEEK!" that made her dragon listen. Blaze opened his eyes as they coasted above the blue green water

He felt Caldea stiffen underneath his hands and looked at her. "Caldea...?" he heard a faint hissing, and saw Drizzle's head moving wildly from side to side. "What's going on?" He couldn't see her face, but he had a feeling she was worried. She twisted around in the saddle to face him. "A Scouldron." she whispered. "Scouldron?" Blaze blinked.

"It's- " she didn't finish, and turned around again. She patted her dragon's side, and Blaze watched as Drizzle's wings spread out, and them slightly lapped and shifted as she rose. She landed on the docks, and Caldea slid off. She offered a hand for Blaze, who refused and slid off by himself.

"Scouldron?"

"It can melt the flesh of your bones by spraying boiling water that it heats in it couldron-like stomach." Caldea wouldn't meet his gaze.


End file.
